


Mr. Malik

by vanity (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Babysitter Niall, Boy Zayn, Car Sex, Cheating, Cheating Zayn, Daddy Kink, Daddy Zayn, Dirty Talk, Dom Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girl niall, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, One Shot, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Content, Sub Niall, Unsafe Sex, Zayn is married, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gives Niall a ride home after she babysits for him and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Malik

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing with my writing style. Please ignore the mistakes and thank you for reading xx

“Thank you so much for watching Tyler, Niall. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

Niall smiles at Mrs.Malik politely as she hands her her money for babysitting her four-year-old son while she and Mr. Malik had been out on a dinner date.

“Oh he was lovely, Mrs. Malik. I love watching Tyler.” Niall says, usual bright grin on her face.

“Well I’m happy to hear that,” Mrs. Malik is beaming with pride at the mention of Tyler’s good behavior, but Niall mentally grimaces as she thinks of the spoiled child. Lovely isn’t the right word to use for a child who refuses to listen, and loves to destroy the house when mummy and daddy aren’t around to give him a good spanking. There’s only one reason why Niall actually enjoys watching Mrs. Malik’s son and it isn’t because of the handsome pay she receives. 

“Zayn will take you home now. Thank you again for your services, honey.”

Niall looks over at Mr. Malik who only smiles at her, his tie loose around his neck and his keys in his hand as he waits for her to finish up with his wife so he can get her home. After their goodbye’s, she follows him out to his car, the two lapsing into silence as he starts it up. 

“Do you like this station?” Mr. Malik asks as he looks over at her, the radio station playing the latest pop tune. Niall nods, giving him a small smile, before she turns to look out the window, watching as they drive out of his neighborhood, the nice houses passing in a blur. 

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on,” 

Niall looks over at Mr. Malik, unable to suppress the shocked giggle that leaves her lips as she listened to his soft, raspy voice sing along with Katy. He grins, unashamed.

“So, Niall, how’s school?” He asks and she watches as his fingers drum lightly on his steering wheel. 

“It’s good,” She murmurs with a shrug, shifting some in her seat and crossing her legs, letting her hands rest in her lap. 

“Your classes?” He asks, and Niall mentally groans at the thought of the AP classes she takes at school.

“They’re okay, I guess.” 

“Oh?” She looks over at Mr. Malik as they stop at a light, his brown eyes on her. “You’re getting good grades then?” Niall nods. “You’re not skipping again, are you?” 

Her cheeks flush at his question and she winces, shaking her head. “No, sir.” 

Niall tenses as Mr. Malik’s large hand goes to rest on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. The heat from his palm seeps through the fabric of her leggings and she chews on her bottom lip, her eyes unable to look away as he rubs up and down the length of her thigh slowly. 

“Good,” His voice is firm, continuing to hold her attention, although his eyes are back on the road. “So you’ve been being a good girl for daddy?” 

Her fists clench when his hand gets closer to them and she nods quickly. “Yes sir,” 

“That’s my little girl,” Mr. Malik coos, giving her another squeeze, before he brings his hand back to the steering wheel, much to Niall’s disappointment. “I would hate to punish you for being bad again.” 

The thought of his last punishment has her body hot and her hands trembling some as her usual nerves kick in when the mood between them shifts. 

The rest of the ride is silent and Niall continues to say nothing when Mr. Malik pulls his car into the parking lot of a deserted park. Once the engine is cut, the silence is almost deafening and she waits anxiously for Mr. Malik to make a move; to say something. 

“Now,” Niall inhales sharply as Mr. Malik suddenly leans over the middle console of the car, his breath fanning lightly over her face. She can still smell the faint scent of the wine he had at dinner on his breath. “did my little girl wear what daddy told her to?” 

She can only nod quickly at his question, gasping as his lips begin to press along the skin of her neck. 

 

“Words, darling,” he murmurs lowly. “I need words.” 

 

“Yes daddy,” she gasps out as his hands both go to her thighs, prying them apart. “I-I wore them.”

 

“Wore what?” Mr. Malik’s tone is teasing and Niall whimpers when she feels his stubble rub up against the smooth skin of her jaw.

“The panties,” she corrects herself quickly, “I w-wore the panties,” she feels his hand go in between her thighs and she immediately clamps them shut, wanting to keep him where she needs him most. She begins to pant as his fingers start to rub at her over thin fabric. 

 

“Good girl,” Normally Niall is thrilled to hear Mr. Malik’s praises, but with his fingers so persistent in between her legs, she finds herself unable to comprehend what is actually leaving his mouth. Her body is hot, too hot underneath her leggings and jumper, and her hands itch to to remove the confining clothing but she refrains from doing so, knowing she will only get in trouble if she tries.

 

Mr. Malik enjoys unwrapping her himself.

 

“Easy baby girl, easy,” he murmurs huskily in her ear when she grows a bit louder, her panting turning into desperate whimpers. 

 

“Please daddy, please,” Niall begs when he removes his fingers from between her clamped thighs, leaving her throbbing and wet with need.

 

Mr. Malik finally pulls away from her neck, his lips no longer leaving small kisses. “Please what? What is it you want baby?” 

 

She looks up at Mr. Malik, his face illuminated by the dim streetlight, only making him appear more terrifyingly beautiful with his strong features partially shadowed. She can faintly make out the golden brown in his eyes, and the pink on his lips; his flared nostrils and clenched jaw giving away his own sexual frustration. 

“Fuck me,” Niall pleads, the words barely having time to leave her mouth before it’s being smothered by chapped lips, teeth clashing at the brutal impact. She whines at the bruising sensation, but quickly looses herself in the kiss as Mr. Malik’s tongue invades her mouth. 

She kisses back with just as much vigor, letting her hands reach up to wrap around his neck as he crawls over to her seat, easing his large form in between her legs. His weight is crushing Niall against the leathered seat and she can hardly breathe as it was, with his tongue tangling forcefully with her own, but she doesn’t mind the extra pressure his body applies; in fact, she welcomes it. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” He rasps and she lets out a groan when his lips begin to kiss down the side of her jaw, teeth nipping at her skin while his hands fumble with the hem of her jumper, pushing it up her stomach until it rests just under her breasts, allowing his hands access to more of her untouched flesh. “Does my little girl want daddy to fuck her in his car?” 

 

“Yes,” Niall bucks up against him, seeking more friction between the two of them. “Please daddy, please fuck your little girl. Fuck me,”

 

Perspiration coats Niall’s overheated skin, and she really _needs_ her clothes off, a memo that Mr. Malik seems to get as he commands her to lift her arms, before he was sliding the oversized jumper off of my body. Goosebumps form on her skin immediately, but she hardly pays attention to the slight chill in the car, as Mr. Malik groans at the site of her. 

 

Niall giggles breathlessly as she watches him take in the newly exposed flesh she is displaying, the strapless lace bra he purchased for her hugging her breasts to the point where they look ready to pop out of the expensive material.

“Fuck.” His voice is just a whisper, but it rings loudly throughout the car and Niall lets her arms remain up, resting them over the back of the seat. 

 

“Do you like what you see, daddy?” She asks innocently, widening her eyes for dramatic effect as Mr. Malik continues to admire her. 

 

He doesn’t respond to her question and she gasps when he leans down, his mouth beginning to worship her breasts after he unclasps the bra suddenly, leaving her upper body completely bare for him to see. 

“Daddy,” She mewls when his lips suck greedily at her nipples, making Niall arch into his mouth, wanting more; needing more of him. She wraps her legs firmly around his waist, grinding up against him, eliciting a groan from deep within his chest as he grinds down against her in response. 

“You’re driving me mad, sweetheart.” He growls as his hands reach down to grab her waist, forcing her against him harder. Her fingers clutch at the head of the seat, nails digging into the expensive leather. “I want you to ride my cock.” 

 

“Yes daddy,” Niall agrees without hesitation, nodding her head eagerly as Mr. Malik peers up at her, eyes dark with lust. “I want to ride you, let me please.” 

 

Niall pouts as Mr. Malik pulls back to stare down at her. She can just make out the faint smirk on his lips, before his mouth is by her ear, his hair tickling the side of her face. 

“Let’s move to the back seat, yeah?”

Once again, Niall can only nod, letting out a shaky sigh as she feels Mr. Malik’s hands back on her thighs, pulling them apart so that he can be released from her grip. 

“Daddy,” She whimpers pleadingly, pouting up at him as he keeps her legs spread, his body not resting its full weight on her and only hovering as he slowly lifts her seat back upright. 

“Just a second baby, crawl in the back for daddy,” Niall giggles when he pecks her lips, before doing as he said, yelping when he gives her bum a light smack. 

She spread out along his back seat, the fit not being too bad for her small body. She looks up at Mr. Malik, waiting for him to join her. 

Niall’s breath leaves her when he remains kneeling on the seat in the front, eyes glued on her half naked figure while he begins to unbutton his dress shirt, before removing his arms from the sleeves, looking graceful as ever as he hangs the shirt over the back of the seat. His body would not give his age away to a soul; the man is gorgeous. Their eyes remain on each other as he makes his way to the back, his larger body having to hover over her, in between her legs once more, but he doesn’t have a problem as he forces her legs up, holding them with one hand, while the other begins to tug her leggings up her thighs in a painfully slow fashion. 

 

“Look at you baby girl,” Mr. Malik tosses the removed clothing to the side, taking in the sheer panties Niall wears; another gift from him to her. “so beautiful.” 

 

She leans up slowly after he lets her legs rest on either side of him. “Can’t you fuck me now daddy?” She murmurs as she kisses along the tan flesh of his chest. “Please? I-I’ve been so good, waiting for you like a good girl-” 

Yelping, Niall is cut off as Mr. Malik’s large hand winds up in her long, blonde locks, yanking her head back and forcing her to look up at him as he hovers over her. 

“You think you deserve my cock now?” His smirk is menacing, eyes taunting Niall as he stares down at her, knowing he has full control over the young girl; mind body and soul, she was his.

Niall nods pitifully, whining when he forces her head back, her neck craning further. The position is uncomfortable but she knows better than to complain. 

“Alright baby,” Mr. Malik chuckles darkly, releasing her hair and moving to sit flat on the seat, pulling the small teen over his lap to straddle him. “pull daddy’s cock out.” 

Niall wastes no time as her hands fumble with his dress pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before he lifts his hips up under her, helping her pull down his pants and briefs. Niall’s eyes zone in on his cock immediately, his erect member standing proud against his stomach. Sadly, it’s too dark for her to fully admire his anatomy, but she can only imagine how flushed the hard flesh was. 

She lets herself rest further down Mr. Malik’s thighs, peering up at him and silently seeking permission to put her hands on him, smiling brightly when he nods encouragingly. 

“Go on baby girl,” He groans when her small hand wraps around him, beginning to stroke him up and down slowly. “stroke daddy’s cock.” 

Niall continues on, watching in awe as he bucks under her touch, groaning and moaning her name breathlessly.

“Fuck,” he pants when she swipes over the slit of his cock, bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking off the precum while her other hand took over stroking him. “Niall, baby, did you take your pill today?”

“Yes, daddy.” Niall says, already making a move to take her panties off, when she is stopped. 

“Keep them on baby, daddy wants to fuck you with the pretty lace on.” 

She flushes at his words, but nods, shuffling up his thighs and lifting herself up so he is positioned at her entrance. Her eyes lock with Mr. Malik’s and she lets out a shaky sigh as she pushes the panties to the side before sinking down on him slowly.

“Daddy,” she whimpers when she presses flat against his thighs again, filled to the brim by his cock. Her arms wrap around his neck as she gets settled. She wants to grab onto his shoulders more than anything and just ride him until she’s screaming, but she knows she would only leave scratches along his skin and that isn’t allowed.

No marks, no signs of ownership, no evidence. At least, not on him.

 

Mr. Malik’s large, calloused hands go to grab Niall’s waist and she isn’t given any time to brace herself before he begins to make her roll her hips, causing friction within her and making the two of them groan. 

And then she’s fucking him, her body used in any way he pleases as Mr. Malik rolls her hips against him, bouncing her up and down his cock and making her cry out at each thrust. Niall is completely blinded by him as she rides his cock, her body tight around him, clutching onto his length as if it’s a lifeline.

“Fuck me,” She begs against the shell of his ear when he finds her spot, hitting it and making her breath hitch in her throat. “Fuck me daddy, fuck me, please, fuck me,” 

There’s pain, there’s always pain because of Mr. Malik’s size, and it only brings the happiest kind of tears to Niall’s eyes as she becomes completely delirious because of his cock. 

He fucks the sense out of her, making her only think of absolute pleasure. He’s vicious, unrelenting and brutal as he raises her up and forces her back down. In a position where she is supposed to be in control, he manages to take over easily and bend her body to do what he wishes. 

Niall is an instrument, a toy, something to be used by Mr. Malik and she loves it; craves his touch and attention and gets it, while sacrificing her dignity in return. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” He growls in her ear, his breathing harsh and voice rough as he bucks up into her, making her let out a shout of surprise. “Whose little girl are you? Who gets to fuck you? To treat you like the little slut you are?”

Niall can only let out sobs of pleasure as he forces her head back, one hand releasing her hip to tangle in her hair once again, while the other kept her moving against him, although this time it’s at a slower pace.

“You, Daddy, you own me!” She cries, looking down at him with heavy lidded and glossy eyes. “I’m your little girl, only you can treat me like the little slut I am!” 

Mr. Malik looks so pleased with her and how obedient she is and she feels pride swell within her because _she_ is the reason for that adoring look in his eye. _She_ is making him happy. 

The muscles in her stomach are tightening by the second and she knows she is close, but she knows better than to come without permission and so she begins to pepper kisses along Mr. Malik’ neck when he releases her.

“Can I come daddy?” She whimpers, beginning to shake as she grew closer. “Please daddy, please,”

She knows the consequences of coming without his say can result in her being delayed an orgasm during their next time together and that’s the last thing she wants.

Her eyes are frantic as they search his and she lets out a shaky sigh of relief at his next words,

“Come for me baby, come for daddy,” his words only push her further, but when he reaches in between her legs and beneath her panties to play with her swollen clit, she’s a wreck. 

With a broken cry, Niall comes around him, feeling him pull her close and faintly hearing his raspy voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she quivers and tenses around his body.

“That’s it baby, you’re such a good girl.” He coos as she becomes limp against him, allowing him to buck into her and continue to seek his own orgasm. “So good for daddy,”

 

Niall smiles against the skin of Mr. Malik’s neck, tightening her arms around his neck as he began to buck up against her harder. 

 

“Gonna come,” he grunts suddenly, and then his mouth is on Niall’s, their chests flush against one another as he groans, coming deep inside of her.

Niall gets to dominate the kiss as Mr. Malik pants into her mouth, slowly coming down from his high and she pecks him on the lips one last time, before pulling back, smiling down at his dazed expression.

“Did I do good, daddy?” She asks, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He chuckles, a little breathless and she giggles when he pecks her mouth. 

“You did great, baby girl.”

______

“Thank you for the ride Mr. Malik,” Niall gives the man next to her a grateful smile as they pull up to the front of her house.

“Anytime love,” 

She grabs her purse, opening the door and getting out, only to be called back to the car. She bends over at the waist to look through the window. 

“Yes, Mr. Malik?” 

His expression gives nothing away as he speaks.

“Gigi and I are going to need you to watch Tyler next weekend, do you think you’ll be available?”

Even though it sounds like a request, Niall knows better and smiles politely in response, nodding.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the vogue photoshoot had me feeling petty so this mess happened and I have no regrets. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
